Hatsu
Summary Hatsu (하츠, Hahcheu; or "Hatz") is a Regular and a "devoutly" practicing swordsman. He teamed up with Anak and Leesoo during the first test on the 2nd Floor and later signed Koon's friend list. He is a quiet and calm warrior, who has been making good progress in the tests merely by doing exactly what each test entails. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Low 7-C | 7-C | High 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: '''Hatsu '''Origin: Tower Of God Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''18 years old (S1), 23-27 years old (S2), 29 years old (S3) '''Classification: Human, Scout, Regular, Member Of Team Ship Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Martial Arts, Skilled Swordman, Shinshoo Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics through Shinsoo), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Resistance to the following: Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: Unknown (Fought a heavely supressed Quant Blitz) | Small Town level+ (Fought against Cassano who was able to fight against Novick and Ran) | Town level (Fought against Koon Aguero Agnis) | Large Town level (Should be superior to Arie Inieta) | At least Large Town level (Should be superior to Hidden Floor Androssi Zahard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Keep up with Koon Aguero Agnis) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be above Arie Inieta) Lifting Strength: Superhuman '(As you go further up the Tower the density of the shinsoo increases, requiring more and more strength to even just walk normally) 'Striking Strength: Unknown | Small Town Class+ | Town Class | Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class Durability: Unknown | Small Town level+ | Town level | Large Town level | At least''' Large Town level''' Stamina: 'High 'Range: Standard melee range with normal attacks, Several meters with Ignition and other techniques Standard Equipment: Donghae (His Sword/Ignition Weapon) Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demonic Fish Wheel Dance: Single Annihilation: A technique of one-handed vertical slash powerful enough to make a threat even for a Ranker if not Shinsoo-protected. He used it against Quant during the "Hide and Seek" game. Demonic Fish Wheel Dance: White Wave Devil-Tearing Single Slash Annihilation: Hatsu boosts and charges his weapon with Shinsoo and gives a quick, powerful thrust that has extremely strong piercing qualities. It also affects a considerable area, as when this technique was used against Varagarv it was capable of completely dissipating the "dogs" which were surrounding Varagarv. Demonic Fish Wheel Dance: Seventh Annihilation, Ascent of the Dragon: Hatsu launches a series of shinsoo-augmented vortex-like slashes that rise upwards as they strike the target, also blowing them back in the process Key: Season One | Return of the Prince Arc/Workshop Arc | Hell Train Arc | The Last Station Arc '''| '''Season Three Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7